SasuXSaku
by xXshanleongXx
Summary: Weee hee This is my 1st chapter,2nd chapter going up soon.Hope you guyz enjoy reading it...


This is a sasuXsaku story dedicated to someone

_**This is a sasuXsaku story dedicated to someone. (I will say out the person name when its time lol)  
**_  
WATCH OUT PIKACHU!!' screamed Sakura as she watched Pokemon while waiting for

Sasuke to come over and fetch her for their FIRST date. _**(Yup they are lovely couples)  
**_  
_KNOCK! KNOCK!_ "Looks like Sasuke had arrived' thought Sakura as she went to open the door and made sure that she looked neat in front of her boyfriend. _**(erm she has a mirror just beside the door)**_

"Coming!" She said and she opens the door. A banquet of flower was held in front of her face.

"I liked it'!" She said as she smells the flower.

"Great then, if you are ready let's go'" said Sasuke in a tuxedo specially designed by the Uchiha clan.

They hopped into sasuke's sport motorbike _**(nice)**_ and they drove off. They went to the Konoha shopping mall (with Tsunade statue over there) and went over to the Ichiban Ramen restaurant to have their ramen. _**(hungry? I am eating an Oreo now!)**_ They queued up behind a spiky yellow hair guy in orange suit and a blue hair girl (YUP it Naruto and Hinata if you haven't notice) Naruto looked back and was a bit shocked when he saw SasuXSaku behind him.

"WOW, Naruto, you are with…" giggled Sakura as she pointed her finger at Hinata.

"Hey brother didn't expect to see you at ramen restaurant, I thought you do not like it?' Naruto said as his eyes darted from Sasuke to Sakura back to Sasuke.

"Ehh….I was…" something caught Sasuke eyes while speaking. A raven hair guy in a mysterious clothing and shade was standing behind the door of the staircase talking with some guys. _**(He can see through because of the window on the door)**_

"I need to answer the call of nature" said Sasuke trying to run away from Naruto and at the same time checking out about the mysterious guy.(GUESS HIM!)

He went over to the staircase and,SHARINGAN! He opens up his new Mangekyou Sharingan and lip read the guy.

"OMGAWSH! Wait a minute! I thought he is dead!! You are coming for my eyes? Come get it!" thought Sasuke as if he can mind transfer what the guy was thinking about. _**(NO he does not and he can't)  
**_He burst open the door and surprisingly the two guys had already prepared their stance.  
Flame Ball Jutsu! Sasuke fired his clan special move and it hit the mysterious guy partner, revealing his face. _**(Ya you are right again! ITS KABUTO! **__****__**this name is in medabot too!)**_

"Well well well… Look like our dear little young master has not grown up a bit. Pay respect to your master! This time I will have your body!!" exclaimed the evil OROCHIMARUUU! _**(Scared? NO?! BOOOH! I scared you now haha!)**_

CHIDORI!! Eeekeeek! The thousand birds came alive and made it way towards Orochimaruuu.

_BOOM!_

An explosion by the mass charka was made even though it hit the ramen restarutant kitchen. _(poor chefs)_ Naruto upon seeing this he went over to find Sasuke while Sakura and Hinata tend to the injured while waiting for someone to calll for the ambulance.

"What are you waiting for? Called the medics!" shouted a stranger.

"I left my PHONE at home ok? Ask someone else! Oh by the way I am a medical ninja so SHUT UP!" replied the annoyed Sakura.

"I am going to take your body now" hollered Orochimaruuu as he get ready for his Jutsu.

"HAIBOooo……" _**(I also don know the real name of the jutsu, anyhow write)**__  
_  
"Hey stop! OH, hi snake freak, I thoughtt you are dead!" said Naruto surprised.

Sasuke took the chance to hit Orochimaruuu with his flame ball.

"KABUTO!! FIGHT HIM!" commanded Orochimaruuu.

Kabuto charge towards Naruto without hesitation.

KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!! Numerals of Naruto clones popped out and whacked Kabuto! All of them misses Kabuto except…..OODAMA RASENGAN!!

Light beams shoot out from the building as if the sun was rising from behind the mountains. BOOM! Another explosion, causing the earth to shake _**(amazingly this building and those houses (or homes) will not collapsed)  
**_  
Kabuto stood up with blood dripping from his mouth.

"You had improved a lot, little rascal or shall I call you the **kyuubi jinchuuriki** boy?" smirked Kabuto.


End file.
